rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rebinreburst/10 commandments of weapons, and why I'm not posting in the forums.
I feel frustrated because I don't quite understand most of the people that scan the weapon and semblance forums, and vice-versa. People always accuse me of overthinking things, and I know they mean well. But I can't help but feel attacked. Why can I accept the fact that bolas weren't used to strangle people, but for people to understand their OC's can't use their weapon to their full potential in the RWBY world, let alone the real world? I just feel like I'm letting a baby play next to a cliff if I don't correct something. Simple 10 commandments of weapons: 1) Size. If you have a rifle knife or an extending pistol spear, then something's wrong. When either of these things happen, weapons either become impossible to use in firearm or melee form, to the point when using them could literally kill your OC. Another thing that is less objectable, is oversizing everything. Having a big sword makes it less comfortable to wield and provides less leverage than a polearm. 2) Historical inaccuracy. If a weapon or object didn't exist in history (not including gun forms, high tech guns like laser guns, or hardlight) or looked drastically different (melee form), then it probably isn't a good idea to have your OC use it. Ex: Tyrian bc his weapons look fragile. 3) Too many melee forms. If your character isn't a velvet rip-off, they can't use that many weapons. (More than 3, because unless those are three kinds of knives or hand to hand+2 weapons, there is no way you can learn to use that many weapons.) 4) Bad ranged form. If your character cannot feasibly hit the broad side of a barn, then the ranged form is useless. Yang and Mercury are exceptions because Yang has explosive shots and barely uses her ranged form as something other as a momentum boost or a area clearer, while Merc can have homing bullets. 5) Boring. Adding dust to weapons or making them hardlight doesn't automatically make it cool, unless the dust or hardlight gives it a unique property like making your weapon heavier, making your weapon duplicate, etc. (Dew is boring. May is boring. They had lousy weapons because they were background characters. Don't make your OC a background character. They'll feel sad.) 6) Weapons used for the wrong purpose. If you want a stabby weapon, you won't use an axe. If you want to quickly fire a shot, you don't pull out a designated marksman rifle and fire point blank. 7) Weight. If a weapon is a sword, it is heaviest at the hilt, which makes it nice and nimble. If it is an axe, it is heavier towards the top. If you insist on having two melee forms, keep that in mind. 8) Too much mechashift. Pyrrha and Neptune's weapons are some of my favorite, but they make my head hurt so bad. Please. They're the upper limit, because even with aura, having that many moving parts gets dangerous. 9) Not googling things. If you aren't sure if you can throw a spear accurately, look it up. It saves time, and makes me look better. 10) Don't include fanon types of dust, except lava, because we all know that's a thing. I don't want to see dust that is acid, or dust that makes people change gender. Category:Blog posts